


An Untold Story

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, bellamy is my fave, diana griffin, single mother clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: Bellamy tells a bedtime story..





	An Untold Story

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first shot at writing Bellarke, I'm a little nervous, but hopefully I did them justice...
> 
> Also this is my first piece of writing in a very very very long time...

”Wuncle Bell, wuncle Bell.”

The man in question raised his gaze from the book he had been reading, his eyebrows raised as he gave a questioning look to the little girl running to his side.

“Mom says it’s bedtime, I don’t wanna.” She whined, her lips pouting in a way Bellamy knew very well.

Octavia and Lincoln chuckled.

They, Bellamy, and Raven had been invited over for dinner at Clarkes, and her daughter was now looking at the guests with pleading eyes to help her persuade her mother to let her stay up longer.

At the mention of a story though, and from her favourite person apart from her mother. She had run to her bed, eagerly awaiting Bellamy to rise from his seat, and join her in her bedroom.

She was about to yell for him when he slipped through the door.

“About time.”

Bellamy chuckled, ever as impatient and bossy as her mother.

“You’ll have to remember I’m old.” He dragged out the last word, mimicking how she usually said the word.

“Okay, but story now.”

He nodded, sitting down in the rocking chair next to her bed. He’d made it for Clarke after she’d told them all that she was pregnant, he had given it to her at the baby shower, and it had been the only place Diana would be rocked to sleep as a baby.

They had all helped Clarke of course, Raven had made custom walkies with a small screen so Clarke couldn’t only keep an ear on her baby, but an eye as well.

Lincoln and Octavia had made the crib, or Mostly Lincoln since Octavia really didn’t have much patience either.

Monty and Jasper had been the ones to make Diana smile when she cried, just by being themselves obviously.

Bellamy was drawn out of his thoughts when a very tiny, but very insistent finger was prodding at his shoulder.

Another chuckle escaped his mouth.

“Okay you get tucked in under your covers.”

“You tuck me.”

He shook his head, moving over to tuck her in nicely.

“You know, you really are a bossy little one.”

“Yes, I know, now story.”

Bellamy sighed, but couldn’t help the loving smile that spread across his face.

“Very well.”

He slid a hand through his hair, settled into the rocking chair, and began his story.

“This is the story about a very brave princess.”

“She had the whole world on her shoulders.”

“And even though she had many friends who cared deeply for her.”

“She still felt like she had to fight her own battles, hide her scars.”

“Then one day, the princess got a miracle, a miracle that allowed her to see that asking for help was no weakness, a miracle that let her see the love her friends had for her.”

“This little miracle was a princess of her own.”

“Both princesses were loved by all.”

“But what about the daddy” Diana interrupted finally.

“He died before he even got to know the little baby, but even though he never knew her, he loved her very much.”

Bellamy missed the small sniffle from the hallway, where Clarke had been from the beginning.

She knew he was talking about her, although he had changed the story slightly about the dad.

In fact, he had left as soon as he found out about her pregnancy, and hadn’t ever tried to make contact, not even to see his daughter.

Bellamy was right by one thing though, Diana had been her own little miracle, not only in helping her too see how much her friends cared, but in helping her see how much she cared for them as well.

In particular the man sitting with her daughter, he had been there through it all, picking her up after doctor appointments, holding her hair as she threw up, making sure she ate and drank.

To be fair Diana’s dad hadn’t left, he’d been right there by Clarke’s side all along.

Clarke turned her focus back to the story, smiling as silent tears slid slowly down her cheeks.

“She had her mother’s friends though you see, they were her family.”

“Did she miss her dad?” Diana interrupted again.

“Of course, she did, and when she was especially sad her mother would tell her stories about him.”

“And that made her feel better?” She asked.

“It did, it made her feel closer to him in a way.”

“I wish mommy would talk about daddy.” She said ruefully.

“In time Diana, she has her reasons.” He gave her golden locks a ruffle, making the little girl laugh.

“Did they live happily ever after?”

Bellamy laughed, giving Diana a big smile and a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Of course, they did.” He replied as he got up.

“You should sleep now little princess.”

His reply was a murmur as her eyes had already closed, and she was halfway into dreamland.

Bellamy barely got out of the door before he was pulled in for a hug, tears quickly staining his shirt.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly as Clarke cried into his chest, her hands holding a firm grip on his shirt.

“I’ve been so stupid Bell.”

Bellamy furrowed his brows, lifting her face by her chin, his finger lingering there for just a second longer than needed.

“What are you talking about?”

“I should have told you sooner, we’ve lost all of this time.”

“Told me what, you’re going to have to be a little more specific.” His gaze was too much for Clarke, and so she chose to stare at the rising and falling of his chest, letting his slow breathing calm her down.

“That you’re more than an uncle to Diana, that you’re more than a friend to me.”

He chuckled, the low rumble sending shivers through her body.

“I know, have for a while to be honest.”

Clarke’s head snapped up.

“The why didn’t you tell me?”

“You needed time to realise it on your own, besides you’ve never done well with being told anything have you?”

Clarke smiled, one of her rare true smiles, and even when their lips met the smile lingered.

As they parted the world had lifted from her shoulders, there were no more battles to fight, and she felt her scars begin to mend.

Both she and Bellamy missed Octavia passing by, whispering a _finally_ as she did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think...


End file.
